Mark of Dean
by OhSweetCas
Summary: Dean is now a demon. Is he the same old Dean or his demonic side took control over him and there's no turning back? Hell falls on a temporary calm with Crowley being their only leader, but for how long? And the angels, now having the Metatron caught which path will follow - will Cas be their new leader or someone else will come to take the domain of Winchester's favorite angel?
1. A new Kind of Life

**_Chapter 1 – A new kind of life_**

_"__I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, a monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger"_

[Dean]

I opened my eyes. I felt different, powerful. Every smell of my bedroom penetrated in my nose with an intensity it was hard to focus. I felt away from my body like it didn't belong to me. I tried to move and I felt my essence moving across the whole body like taking him to me. I sat on the bed and looked at Crowley who was smiling at me.

-Hello, Dean – He said standing on foot next to the bed where I was.

I dropped the Blade, looked at my hands and saw the dry blood on them. I passed them on my shirt noticing that it was full of blood too.

Metatron's face came to my head and the fight scene slowly took control over my mind… I was a little confused when I remembered my last moments with Sam. "I'm proud of us"; these were my dying words. I died and now I was back.

I got up and was about to leave the bedroom when Crowley stood right from of me.

-Take it easy, Dean. There are a few _things _you need to know.

-Move, Crowley. Where's Sam? – I asked with a deep and husky voice. I felt stronger than never e as the seconds went passed I was more unstable inside my body.

-Look at me. – He said. I look at him serious and I noticed he was looking me in the eye. I blinked and arched an eyebrow waiting for him to explain himself or to say something. – Not a big deal. It's better to resolve this, all together.

He stepped aside and I left the room. The hallway was dark but I could perfectly see. I could still sense lots of odors, since the dry blood on my shirt, to the rust on the dungeons, to the beer in the kitchen. But most of all, I was able to sense Sam's smell who was on the dungeons.

I was lost. Maybe it was the adrenaline but… I knew something was going on. My audition was stronger too. I could hear Sam like if he was right next to me. I look at Crowley who was following me tranquil but somehow reticent. Everything that was happening was because of him and I was back because I had done something.

I had a feeling that Sam had also done something to bring me back: like selling his soul.

I was on the stares when I heard steps coming in our direction. I stopped. A few seconds later Sam was at the bottom of the stairs looking at me. A tear dropped down his face. I knew I just smile for seeing again my brother, but I didn't. I didn't feel happy to do that. I continued on the same place looking at him until he got closer and hugged me. I felt his heat, his smell, even his thoughts. I stepped back and told him we needed to talk and went back to the main room.

-So, tell me, - I started – what did you offered? – I asked my brother pointing at Crowley with my head.

-Excuse me? – He asked kinda lost.

-Tell me the truth, now! – I asked again with an instant rage taking control of every inch of my body.

Crowley was going to say something but before he got the chance I turned at him telling him to shut up.

-Dean… I didn't offer anything… I… - he tried to talk. I interrupted him.

-Are you going to say he brought me back just because he likes me and has a soft heart? – I was getting even more angry than usual.

-Dean! – Crowley called me.

-Shut up! – I yelled.

Crowley looked at me balancing negatively his head. I looked at Sam who stood in chock looking at me. I started approaching at him but at every step I did forwards, he went two back.

-What did you do to my brother? – He asked with a sick voice while stepping back, possibly to grab a gun.

-Sam… what do… - before I could finish the sentence I saw my reflex in the mirror.

I couldn't believe. It couldn't be true. For a moment, everything around me had stopped, being just me and my reflex in the mirror. I passed my finger through my face, still trying to believe what I was seeing. Was that me? Something demonic? I took a deep breath, trying to get back to normal. I was shaking. I had become my worst enemy, every time I looked at me at the mirror with more rage, scorn, sickness, hate I was. I stepped back, blinking my eyes trying to get them back to normalcy. I looked at Sam who was frozen in the middle of the room and then at Crowley who was still waiting to speak.

-Like I was telling you when you were… taking a nap in there, there's a little story about Cain I might have forgotten to tell you about.

Sam looked at us trying to keep being rational and to understand what was going on. I tried to remember what he was talking about but… I was technically dead, so it was normal to not remember of anything.

-It's in there, Dean. I'm sure you'll remember if you try. – Crowley continued.

I frowned trying to pull out that memory to surface. I looked at the ground trying to focus but the last thing I could remember was falling into Sam's arms. I focused harder and some free phrases popped into my mind. "killer" "the mark never quite let go" "new kind of life" "open your eyes, Dean!". I remembered it.

-The mark… When Cain took his own life, the mark didn't let him go so it brought him back as a demon. The same happened to me after Metatron stabbing me in the chest. – I told them serious as I was stepping back from them. I turned my back at them. I grab the whiskey bottle, dropping some of it into a glass, drinking it in the end. The taste was good. – So, now I'm a demon too. – I completed.

-Oh, don't be such a grumbler. – Crowley commented. – It's not the worst thing on earth! You're still Dean… just a version of him more… - he did a break to think. – Frisky.

-Look, Dean… - Sam said with a shaky voice. You could see he was about to cry. – We will find a way to fix this… Like we always do. You and me, brother. – He was getting close to me and touching me in the shoulder.

I looked at him. I felt nothing… no kind of affection. I just smiled, giving him a false sense of fraternity. I glanced over the bottle of whiskey and decided to drink another one. Sam sat on a chair and cleaned his face with his hands without knowing what to do. Crowley was still at the middle at the room looking at both of us, but mostly at me. I just wanted to know about the whiskey.

* * *

[Sam]

My brother was a demon. A demon! I was completely devastated, without a clue about what to do next. I looked at him and I could see Dean but at the same time I felt him distant like if it wasn't him. In some way it wasn't. Liking it or not, demons are distorted versions of a human. I didn't want to hate my brother, because after all, that evil thing in front of me was part of my family. It was my only family. I glanced at Crowley who was still in the same place and I wanted to kill him. This was his fault.

We had everything against us: Metatron was still alive, my brother had turned into a demon and Cas and Gadreel were missing. I was getting worried.

-Does anyone know anything on Cas? – I asked them both. Dean didn't even move.

-No. – He said while drinking another glass of whiskey completely annoyed with the conversation.

-Little birds told me something happened upstairs and someone died. I wasn't able to get more details. – Crowley said while cleaning his long black coat. The room went silent. – Well, I have more important issues to resolve. Don't kill each other. – And disappeared.

I looked at Dean who had gone sitting in a armchair still drinking the glass of whiskey, it was the fifth already, but it didn't seem to me like it was making any difference in him. He realized I was watching him but he didn't show any interest in saying something or to stop drinking. I took a deep breath. I wanted to trust him, but I felt like if he wasn't my brother anymore, like if he wasn't the Dean who raised me all these years. There was something different about him, an emptiness, a darkness it was hard to understand. It was something I never felt in the presence of any other demon. Maybe it was because of him being my brother and I used to feel more connected to him so I could feel the difference. I was with a bad feeling about this.

Dean turned his head to the Hallway with a serious expression on his face. I hear nothing so I didn't care about it. I got up and went to my bedroom. I had a lot of things to think about and more than that I needed to get a way to call Cas down here, I mean, if he was still alive.

* * *

[Crowley]

Dean becoming a demon could possibly be the best thing that could ever happen to me. Now with Abaddon dead and with Heaven in a permanent chaos, all the power I could get is out there with no one else to take it. There are a few demons who refuse to rejoin my team and for that I need something to remove them from my worries and that something is Dean Winchester. Of course he won't accept my offer just because so my arrival to his secret home was just to help him through the transaction but also to prepare him and to take a few things I might need to get him to cooperate with me. I disappeared of the main room and ended up on the squirrel's bedroom.

The smell of death and blood was still on there. I looked at the desk and I noticed the family picture Dean and next to the lamp. Nice family, his mom was certainly hot. I laughed when I realized the irony of my thoughts. I passed my hand over the desk and saw the dust; I cleaned my fingers and saw the arsenal he had on the wall.

-And people say _I'm_ addicted. Look at this… - I said to myself.

The reason I was there wasn't to contemplate Dean's bedroom but his addiction. I approached the bed where the Blade was. I admired her and then I grabbed her. I examined her and smiled. It was mine now and if Dean wanted it back he would have to work for me. I kept it in the inside pocket of my coat and before disappearing I left a note in the place where the Blade was before.

[Dean]

Despite being a demon I didn't feel bad with that… just indifferent. I knew I should feel bad, heartbroken, with self-loathing, but I was good. Better than when I was human. I just didn't feel anything: no guilt, pain, solitude, sadness, desperation. And that was making me feel more alive than ever, like the world could be on my hands.

I heard a noise coming from my room and for a minute I hesitated if I should go check it out or not. I wasn't used to have my senses so sharp. To not take any chances I got up and went to my room. When I entered it, I smelled my blood but more than that I smelled Crowley like if had just been there. I stared at my bedroom and instead of seeing my Blade I saw a little note. I took it and started reading it.

_"__You know where to find me,_

_Your King."_

I crumpled it in my hand and threw it to the floor. I breathed deeply but my anger took control over me. I tuned my back to the bed and punched the desk, cracking it. A photo felt to the floor. I picked it up and noticed it was the pic with my mom. I looked at it with disaffection, opened the closet and grabbed a bag full with some clothes and some other objects I always carry with me. I turned around to see one last time my bedroom and when I left I threw the picture to the trash can.

* * *

[Sam]

-Cas, you there? I need you, man… - I called sat on my bed. I looked around and I was alone. – I know that my brother is the one you does this more often, I… Please, things in here are out of control… My brother… – I didn't finish the sentence, a tear fell down my face and I held my breath to keep myself from crying. – I need your help. – I begged running my hands over my forehead to take my hair out of my eyes. I sighed. – You're the only one who's left. If you have the chance to get down here, please do it, I need to talk to you.

I got up; if there was any place full of books about everything that place would be the main room and if I wanted to find a way to get my brother back I needed to start researching. I left the room. The hallway was silent until a heard a noise coming from Dean's bedroom. I was in the main room picking a book when I heard someone behind me.

-I heard you, Sam. I'm sorry. – Cas Lamented.

I turned to look at him and saw the sadness in his face. I got close to him and hugged him. We were never too close but I really needed a hug.

-I thought you were dead, I wasn't sure If I should even try to call you, I was afraid you wouldn't come. How did the things go up there? – I asked worried.

-Metatron was captured, Gadreel is dead… - He told me shaken up. – He sacrificed himself to help me, he died as a hero. – I felt a tone of pain in his voice. – Metatron told me about Dean's death, my condolences. – He lamented looking me in the eyes.

I was about to tell him what was going on but someone spoke first.

-Yeah, about that… - A grave voice said.

Cas recognized the voice, smiled at me and I saw happiness in his eyes before turning at Dean. When he saw him, his happiness turned into desperation. I had forgotten angels could see the true face of a demon. Dean stood still in the same place looking, himself too, at Cas' true form.

-What happened to you? – Cas asked without knowing how to react. You could see he was completely lost. – What did you do? I don't… I don't understand.

-A new life. It seems the marks gives you more perks than some powerful mojo. – Dean said with a deep but secure voice. I think he was actually loving that moment. Cas wasn't able to look at Dean, whose eyes were black since he saw Cas. – Damn, you're definitely … big. – He commented with a mock smile in his face. He should be referring to Cas' true form. He didn't get a response.

I noticed the bag he was carrying on his shoulder. I looked at him, who looked at me with his eyes now normally green.

-Where are you going? – I asked pointing to the bag.

-Out. – he said curtly.

-You're leaving, aren't you? - I asked disappointed.

-So? – he asked once again curtly.

-"So"? Dude, are you going to be like this? Now you're a demon and you're just gonna leave your family, your friends, behind? – I didn't want to lose him. I didn't know what he was capable of.

-Demons don't have family… or friends. – He answered.

-You do have! – Cas argued finally looking at him

-I _did_ have… When I was human. Now I'm alone. I don't need anyone to hold me back. – He affirmed, adjusting the bag on shoulder and turning around moving to the stairs. Cas stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder.

-Damn it, Dean, we can fix this! – Cas said whit a voice full of agony.

Dean looked at him and removed Cas' hand of his shoulder. He glanced over me and winked. Then he looked again at Cas.

-It's not broken. – He said with a large smile on his face and climbed up the stairs closing the door after him.


	2. See What I see, Feel What I feel

**_Chapter 2 – See what I see, Feel what I feel_**

_"And if I seemed dangerous_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough."_

[Dean]

I had just left the _bunker_ and Cas and Sam behind. They were no longer part of my life. The only thing that mattered was having the Blade again in my hands. Touch it, feel it. And I didn't need them for that, they would just try to stop me, what would be completely useless because I stronger than them… Stronger than everyone.

I got in my car. Once again I was swamped with odors: the leather from the seats, the salt in the trunk, some leftovers in the backseat, Sam's smell. I'd tried to open the trunk before entering in the Impala, not remembering it was protected against demons. I'd only need the car for a few more hours. I threw the bag to the backseat. I had a vague idea where Crowley could be. I needed to get to _Humbdoldt Hotel_, Cleveland, Ohio. It would be some hours by car but, well, I didn't have anything more important to do.

* * *

[Sam]

He was gone. He just picked his stuff and remained turned to the stairs as if he was frozen by Dean's last words: "It's not broken". Did he changed that much? I only noticed I still had one book in my hand when my arm started aching because of the weight accrued along the time. I put it on the table and sat down in the armchair where Dean had been sitting before. We kept in silence.

-We'll bring him back. I know we will. – Cas mumbled still in shock. – We'll fix him. We can do it.

-He's not Dean… not anymore. That's just some evil version of him. But he's not Dean. – I tried to soothe him, but the words didn't come as I wanted. I looked at Cas who was crestfallen.

-Everything I did was…To save him… To save _you;_ all of you. And now, everything I did seems to be nothing. – He looked at me sad. – I should've kill Metatron when I had the chance, he did this to Dean. When he killed him he turned him into that… abomination. – He declared with a serious voice. Some seconds later he disappeared.

I looked around and the _bunker_ looked so big and cold. I was alone. I was so upset with Dean in the last months I didn't realize how bad it became. Of course I knew he wasn't okay and the cause of it was the stupid Blade. I knew every time he said he was fine he was lying. But I never realized how out of control the things were getting. I looked to the table full of beverages. He had drunk the whole bottle of whiskey. His taste for alcohol hadn't changed. I sighted while getting up of the armchair and went to his bedroom; I wanted to know what he had left behind.

It was all the same, the bed was a little bloody and his guns were still in the wall. His porn magazines and his other stuff were kept in the same box that was already dusty due to the time of disuse. I stared at the desk broken in the middle. I approached it and touch it; the sound I heard in the hallway must have come from there. I looked around and I felt desolated, I was barely in grief by my brother's death and now I was leading with the fact of him being a demon. I followed to the door, but before leaving the room, my eyes felt to the trash can and I saw a photo. I took it; it was him with our mother. Did he throw it away? I put it in my pocket and closed the door after I left.

* * *

[Castiel]

I went to Heaven's Prison to see Metraton. I needed to know a couple of things. I asked Hannah to leave us alone but she only left after I promised her I wouldn't touch him. When we finally got some privacy Metatron walked to the grids grabbing them.

-Castiel… What a pleasure to see you again so soon. – He said with a small smile.

-You knew… You knew that if Dean died he would return as a demon. – I told him looking at him. He made a serious expression.

-I knew about everything, Castiel. I was God, even just for a while but I was. He would always die one way or another. At the beginning I thought about writing it as Abaddon killing him but then I was like: "Oh screw it. Why do that if I can make that little red thing disappear forever?". Did you really think he would get so many powers that quick? Being human?! Of course, the Blade changed him, he got stronger but he didn't have the time to get _that_ stronger. I always knew the ending and I can assure you we're not even close of it, Cassy. – He said jokingly.

-What do you mean? – I asked confused.

-Where would be the fun if I just tell you the last page of the book? We're not even in the best part. – He answered going back to his seat.

-Tell me or I swear I'll kill! – I grunted hitting the grids.

-No, you don't… You can't. You can't take the risk of losing your followers' trust right now. You already have enough problems.

* * *

[Dean]

I opened the door and saw Crowley sat on the couch with a glass of whiskey on his hand. He saw me and put the drink in the coffee table.

-This room surely brings me memories. After all, you killed Abaddon right in this place. – He started.

-The Blade, Crowley. Give it to me. – I asked.

-Everything changed here. It was here where Dean Winchester gave himself to the power… - He continued, ignoring Dean.

-I mean it, jackass. – I grumbled.

- It was here that I saw that there was no going back… That sooner or later you'd be of us. Do you remember the feeling? The taste of killing her? I'm sure you liked it. – He commented looking at me.

-Give me the Blade before I kill you. – I was tired of his chatter.

-Oh sure, I give you the Blade so you can turn and impale it in me. – He said sarcastic. – I'm not that stupid, squirrel. Let's talk, clarify some things.

-Are you trying to negotiate with me? – I asked him. – I just want the damn Blade.

-And you'll have it if you agree with working for me. – Crowley explained.

-_For_ you? What if I spank you 'til you tell me where it is, then I kill you and rule Hell myself? – I took some steps forward approaching him. – You're weak, Crowley. You're no King! And I would never work for you.

-You misunderstood me. Work _with_ me. I know exactly what you want. And I can give it to you! You want Hell, sure, it's yours. It's _ours. _You take care of the killing; and you know you want to; and I'll take care of the bureaucracy, the deals and all that boring stuff. – He continued.

-You wanna make a partnership with me? – I asked kind of surprised.

-Yes! Brain and muscles working together. Do you really think you can control Hell just by killing whoever comes to you? No! We are, after all, a big company. What do you say? You can have your Blade; jab it wherever you want, except me, of course. You know, do all the thing you Knights like to do and you can rule Hell… with me! It's a good deal, Dean! And let's be honest, you enjoy my presence, we did a hell of a duo back then. – He said looking at me confident.

I looked at him suspiciously. Once again Crowley showed he's not strong enough to compete against a Knight. However his offer was, in some way, tempting. During the car drive I only could thing about how easily I could take Hell to me and it was exactly what I was going to do. Crowley was just trying to get a way of staying alive, that was for sure, but I do have more important things to do besides doing small deals and all those unexciting things. I took a deep breath. For a baseline, our partnership would be a good thing. I smiled.

-Now, my Blade, please. No way I'll kiss you. – I asked raising my hand.

-Do we have a deal? – He asked looking to my hand. – No stabbing me with your precious thing at the first chance you get? – He asked while looking for something in his coat.

-Is the day long? – I asked rhetorically. - You and me. Do I have to sign something?

Crowley looked at me smiling. Then, with his free hand he pointed to a free seat next to him. He rummaged on one side of his coat but he was soon looking at the other side. He took out a long parchment and laid it on the table.

-Do you want to read it like in the last time or we can skip it to the good part? – He asked grabbing a pen.

-There's anything in it that affects me? – I asked.

-Not necessarily. – He vaguely said. I glanced over him impatient. – Bla bla bla, you don't try to kill me, bla bla bla, you work for me… - He did a break. – I mean: _with_ me. Bla bla bla we rule Hell together… That's all.

-Nothing about killing me…? – I asked.

-We both know there's only one thing that can do that but that mark on your arm made that option unavailable. Any other questions? – He questioned giving me the pen.

I grabbed it strongly in my hand and started to unroll the parchment. I looked one last time at him before writing my name in the bottom of the document. I got up holding the paper waiting for Crowley to give me my Blade. He got up too and came closer to me. He stood still for a few moments until he put his hand on his inside pocket, pulling the Blade out and giving it to my hand.

I felt relief, strong, virile. Everything around me stopped, being just me and the Blade. I could feel my whole body vibrating as I grabbed her harder. I looked above, absorbing all its power. I smiled closing my eyes. I'd never felt so good in my life. So indestructible, so… absolute. Unlike the other times, I didn't drop it, just stood there enjoying my whole essence grow within the body I was in. I felt like I was going to explode, but it was just the connection that was growing between me and the Blade. I breathed deeply, trying to get some control over myself, but never dropping the blade. I looked at Crowley who was with a look of victory and conquest.

-Now, let's kill some demons, shall we? – He asked me with a bright smile.


	3. The Killer The Blade Wanted Him To Be

**_Chapter 3 – The Killer the Blade Wanted Him to Be_**

_"You should have known_  
_The price of evil_  
_And it hurts to know that you belong here"_

~A few weeks later~

[Cas]

-Yes, I understand Hannah, but there's nothing I can do. – I tried to explain to her.

-You can try to track him. You have Heaven on your side, for now, and with that all the services and means to find him. He's our enemy and we need to stop him. – She said.

-I already tried that, Hannah. More than once. No one wants to find him more than I do. But it seems that, somehow, he's available to get rid of our tracking mechanisms.

-Lots of us are losing faith of you, Castiel. Some of them say you're weak because you didn't kill him when you had the chance. That you chose him over us. – She told me while sitting in a chair, smoothing her skirt. – I trust you. I'd die for you. But Dean Winchester does everything he wants with you; he controls you. He's a demon now… And not just some demon, he has the Mark! And the body count grows every day. We can't let that happen. – She declared. – You saved him too many times. Promise me you'll do something… _Find _something. – She earnestly asked.

I kept in silence leaning against the desk watching her leave the office. I sighed. These last days had been stressful. Everything we talked about was Dean and how I did not take measures to stop it when he was still human. Angels are really something difficult to make understand the reality outside their heads. I needed help.

* * *

[Sam]

I hadn't slept for days; I was too busy tracking Dean to take some rest. Cas was popping up once or twice but he had business to attend to in Heaven that could not wait. I had set up a whole case of my brother and I was losing my mind. In the last three weeks over 20 bodies were found dead. All clues went to demonic possession. He made a whole trail of bodies across the west coast of the country, but whenever he arrived to a town or he had no interest in it, or already had passed it before my arrival.

I was reading some notes about the deaths caused by my brother when Cas showed up with a tired and worried expression on his face.

-Hello, Sam. – He greeted me languidly. – Did you find anything on your brother?

-Besides a list that keeps getting bigger every day, no, nothing. – I said closing the file I was reading and throwing it to the table. I rubbed my hands. – And what about you, anything?

-Besides angry angels? Nothing. – He answered pulling a chair to sit down.

I looked at him. I noticed he was tired; we both were. I remained in silence for some minutes that seemed like years. I tried to find a more comfortable position to be sat. Cas and I were definitely closer but we'd never have the same kind of relationship he and Dean used to have. I began to gently tap my fingers on the table, trying to think what to do next. There was no pattern in the victims, taking the fact that they were demons. I decided to make conversation.

-The things upstairs aren't pretty, hein?

-Every day it's about finding and killing Dean. – He started. – I thought they'd be more worried about opening Heaven's Gates but they're too frightened about this Dean situation. Some of them blame me, for not stopping him… Others say we don't find him because I don't want him to be found… - He sighed tired. – Well, it's a chaos…

-I thought he couldn't be killed. – I remarked. – And this isn't your fault. It's everyone's except yours. You didn't took him to Cain, Crowley did. I was the one who wasn't there when he needed…

-Well, try to tell that to the angels. To them everything is Black in white. I had a Blade on my hand, I was right front of him and all my followers waiting for me to kill him, but I didn´t. That's all they think… All they believe. – I took one of the files. – I still can't believe he did this.

I had looked at those pics all day and every time it was more painful. The file Cas has reading was from a 20-year-old blonde girl, who had been found gutted and repeatedly stabbed _post mortem _at her own house. She had wounds that proved that she had been severely tortured and signs of a struggle. On the wall of the room where she had been found was a message written with blood: "Kneel. Your King."

* * *

[Crowley]

Working with Dean in the last days was definitely hard. The list I gave him was getting shorter day after day and I needed to find a way to keep him entertained before he starts to attack everything he finds. On the other hand, the more busy he is the less time he has to start thinking and somehow to bring the old Dean back. Yes, I was missing the old squirrel but I didn't need that version of him right now; I needed a deadly weapon that was always ready to kill. I knew I was taking a risk by doing that and that I wouldn't be able to control him for much long.

We were in Fresco, California and Dean was interrogating the next demon from the list.

-Tell me, I know your group is bigger than just you and your dead friends. – He asked sat in a chair in front of the possessed girl.

I was leaning against a corner watching Dean carefully. He could be really scary, mostly now that he's a demon. It was a sunny day but the room was quite dark. The girl, who was probably in her thirties, was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. There was no protection in the room as Devil's traps; his mere presence prevented her from running away.

-I'm alone. – She said trying to be calm. She tried to move. – You're not kind to women, now I get it why you're still single.

-Where are they? – He asked again.

-I… Don't… Know! - Barely responded, Dean punched her in the face. She started bleeding from the nose. She laughed.

-I don't have all day! Just tell me where they are… I know your friends were here, in this town. – He asked while passing his Blade through her cheek moving to her neck. He made her a small cut.

-Why are you so worried about a bunch of demons that can't hurt you? – She asked provoking him. Dean looked at her sick. He ran a hand over chin looking at her. His other hand was shaking due to the blade.

I got up leaving the Blade on the chair. He approached her crouching in front of the chair. He looked into her eyes. I could see she was afraid of him. I sighed bored and then I realized Dean had thrown himself at her, breaking her chair as she felt to the ground. He was beating her.

-Squirrel, stop! – I called. He didn't listen to me. – Dean. – I called louder. He didn't stop. I could hear that girl's bones breaking as Dean was attacking her. – Damn it, Dean, stop! – I yelled. He looked at me. I returned his gaze, looking at him seriously. – That's how you want to take the information from her? After three weeks you still don't know how to do things right? We already have enough bodies to the hunters, and I'm also referring to your brother, - He looked angry at me – to come after us… Come on. Use your head.

He got up leaving her on the floor. She coughed blood and looked at him mad. She had at least an arm and some ribs broken, nothing that could affect a demon, but it wasn't nice to see.

-Sweetie… - I began. – Help us. Resistance is futile; it will just make things worse to you. He didn't even get to his favorite part, believe me. – I paused. – Everyone came back to my side except you: Abaddon's most trusted. I was free to have you back but well… I can't trust you, _unless_ you help me by telling me where the rest of the group is. If you do that I'll reconsider your survival.

-My survival? – He asked laughing. – I'd rather die than work for a junkie and…. A Winchester. – She said with hate in her voice.

-Very well, at least make it less painful for you. – I advised her. – You don't want to suffer like Pam, or Phillip or even Christine. That was just nasty. Believe me, darling.

Dean grabbed the Blade, passing behind the woman who was still lying on the floor. He knelt down, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up. He smelled her closing his eyes. He smiled. He threw her to the front and sat on her back.

-Which hand first? – He asked looking to her arms.

-See? I told you about this… - I said, pretending to be mad. – Here we go again…

There was a moment of silence, then, Dean stretched one of her arms on the floor and in a single attempt, cut off her fingers. The demon screamed in agony. Dean smiled pleasantly. A pool of blood began to form on the floor as the blood was spurting from what was left of the right hand of the girl. Dean remained upon her body, pulling the other arm to repeat what he had done to the other hand. He looked at me, winking me his eye. I thought it was going to cut his fingers again but instead of that he just stabbed her hand leaving the blade there. The woman screamed again and tried to rescue with the cut hand the hand that had the Blade in. She began to cry.

-Just kill me! – She said desperately. Dean removed the Blade.

-Tell us where they are. – He commanded.

She took a deep breath, trying to control the pain.

-They are somewhere in the State of Utah. That's all I know… please… - she said trying to breathe.

* * *

[Dean]

I looked at Crowley. We finally had the localization of the rest of the group. I left off her but she remained lying on the floor. I had some blood on my hands but I was not worried about it. It was good to free myself like that and do whatever I pleased whenever I wanted to. I went next to Crowley who was looking at me with an enigmatic look.

-What do you think? Do you trust her? – I asked pointing at her with the Blade.

-Honestly? I do… I don't think she has the strength to lie right now. – I answered.

-We can always cut off the other hand to see if she's lying… - I suggested. She looked at me.

-I'm telling you the truth, please! – She said crying. She could be a demon but the injured body was making her weaker as she was running out of blood. Times to times she coughed and her voice was panting as if she could not breathe. I must have broken a rib that had punctured one of her lungs.

-I think we're done here. – Crowley affirmed turning his back to the living room. – Take as long as you want. – He told me before leaving the house.

I turned at her and smiled. She looked at me and scared tried to get up but only being able to crawl back. I started walking toward her, I had my Blade in my hand and I was feeling great, strong. She kept crawling until hitting against the gray wall of the room. She looked at me. She had done a whole trail of blood as she moved into the room. I grabbed one of her legs and started pulling her to the middle of the room. She turned around and with the hand with fingers she tried to cling to the floor. I could hear the sound of her fingernails scratching the wood and breaking up as she tried to free herself from me.

-Do not tire yourself. – I advised her while sitting upon her. – It's not worth it. – She began crying. I put my left hand on her neck straining in her head against the floor. – _Shhh_, don't cry, don't cry. It's okay. Just breathe. – I said. She fell silent, but the tears continued to fall down his face. - It's okay ... - I kept saying as she looked so frail, weak, vulnerable there, lying on the floor, without being able to escape.

We stood like that for a while: quiet. Her breath was deep because of the injured lung. Although she was crying she remained calm, waiting for me to do something. She knew she wasn't going to survive and the blood loss kept her from doing something to escape. If she was human she would be dead by now. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. A sob sounded in the room and I got the blade in the air and then I let my arm go towards her back. I stabbed her. She screamed as her whole body burned inside. I did it again ... and again ... and again. I lost count of how many times the blade dug into her flesh. I just could not stop, it was stronger than me. The blood she still had inside the body had certainly gushed to me; I had my hands all bloody and I had savored the taste of her blood while stabbing her. I stopped when I had nothing else to stab. I got up wiping my chin with my forearm. I looked at the body on the floor. I felt nothing: neither shame, nor remorse ... nothing. Before leaving, I approached one of the pools of blood where I wet my hands. I went to the wall and with two fingers I started writing my message:

_"__Run,_

_Your King."_


End file.
